Episode 5: Wolves
"Wolves" is the fifth and final episode of Life is Strange 2.Everything You Need To Know About Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 - Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 Gameplay It was released on December 3, 2019 for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Synopsis Official "Sean and Daniel have reached the end of the road. The border is close. One last, brutal gauntlet of challenges is all that stands between them and their goal. Caught between responsibility and freedom, surrounded on all sides, can Sean find a way out of an impossible situation? And more importantly, in this moment of crisis, will Daniel still follow his lead? Every decision Sean has made, every lesson Daniel has learned, every friend and foe they’ve met along the way: they've all been leading to this. Can Sean and Daniel survive together – or will the world tear them apart?"Steam Store: Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 (December 03, 2019) Checkpoints #New Dawn #Sand People #Fire Flies #Away #Last Miles #The Wall #Cages #Independence Day #'Determinant ending:' ##Redemption ##Lone Wolf ##Parting Ways ##Blood Brothers Characters * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Karen Reynolds * Joan Marcus * Arthur Petersen * Stanley Petersen * David Madsen * Luke Wright * Carla Morales * Diego Morales * Madison * Patrick Campbell * Jeffrey Connely * Maria Elena Flores * Brody Holloway (Mentioned) * Lyla Park (Determinant) * Max Caulfield (Determinant, Photograph) * Chloe Price (Photograph) * Joyce Price (Photograph) * Nathan Prescott (Determinant, Photograph) * Victoria Chase (Determinant, Mentioned) * Mark Jefferson (Determinant, Mentioned) * Claire Reynolds (Determinant) * Stephen Reynolds (Determinant) * Chris Eriksen (Determinant, Photograph) * Cassidy (Determinant, Photograph) * Finn McNamara (Determinant, Photograph) Deaths * Sean Diaz (Determinant) - If the player gets the Lone Wolf ending, Sean is shot on the throat during the shooting. * Joyce Price (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) - If the player chooses to Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Joyce is among the citizens to die from the storm. * Police Officers (Presumed, Determinant) - If the player gets the Blood Brothers ending, Daniel will attack the police officers blocking their way, either knocking them out or killing them. During the police station escape, Sean can order Daniel to kill the two approaching officers by snapping their necks. Unresolved Issues and Open Questions *'Redemption Ending' **How is Sean only able to get 15 years, if he committed more crimes than stated? *Like Max Cauifield in the first game, where did Daniel's powers come from? *What happened to Hannah, Ingrid, Penny, and Anders after the story? *What became of Sean and Daniel's house in Seattle? Licensed Soundtrack TBC Reception TBC Achievements There are nine achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox for finding collectibles or completing drawings. Trivia * Due to the surroundings in the trailers, the episode was predicted to take place either in Arizona or New Mexico, the former of which was confirmed upon its release. * Considering the ending of Episode 4 and the early released sketchbooks below, it was considered likely that Karen Reynolds would return in this episode, which was confirmed upon its release. Gallery Concept Art LiS2-E5-Wolves_Keyart.png.jpg|The episode's key art. Promo Screenshots Early Reveals Pre-release preview of pages from Sean's sketchbook covering events that take place between "Faith" and "Wolves."Official Twitter post (November 24th, 2019) LiS2E5_Sneak_Peak_Journal_1.jpg|Preview Page 1 LiS2E5_Sneak_Peak_Journal_2.jpg|Preview Page 2 Trailers Life is Strange 2 - Episode 5 Coming Soon|Teaser for Episode 5 References Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Episode 5: Wolves